Neighbors
Neighbors are other players who started the game around the same time as you, and who consequently received the Being Social quest around the same time as you. One of you invited the other to be your neighbor through the Community screen of the game. All neighbors are not created equal. Many will lose interest in the game within a few days of starting it, and will stop improving their village. When you next visit them, you will collect fewer than 4 gifts as a consequence. You can Remove them as neighbors easily enough. The real trick, however, is finding new neighbors to replace them. You will no longer show up in the Invitation screen of other players, and you are only allowed to send out as many invitations each day as you have empty slots for new neighbors. Needless to say, if you can only invite 3 people to fill your 3 empty slots, you are unlikely to have them all accept. This one of the newer aspects of the game, and not yet well developed. It is necessary to have enough neighbors to gift you the things you need, but finding the right neighbors can be a real challenge. One way to solve this, is to post your Kiwi ID in the appropriate Forum on this site ... once we get the Forums up and running. For now, you can leave a comment below, or edit the Active Users section of this page. Active Users *Banggg - 25 Sept. 2013 (Level 125) *Eeereerrr - 29 Sept. 2013 *CindiR - 29 Sept. 2013 *minkeyswife - 30 Sept. 2013 *ellibop - 1 Oct. 2013 *Sim140 - 3 Oct. 2013 (started playing in Jan 2013) *CoolBurnMtW - 5 Oct. 2013 (Level 33) *noneighbors - 6 Oct. 2013 *GypsyMoon - 6 Oct. 2013 *Arabella - 6 Oct. 2013 *Raeyin - 6 Oct. 2013 (Level 93) *wendymeer - 8 Oct. 2013 *alpha1 - 8 Oct. 2013 * Being a Good Neighbor The main thing you need Neighbors for is Gifting. You can each Gift the following Special Items to one another, without diminishing your own supply of those items: *Peace Rock *Friend Bouquet *Friend Hammer *Wish Pouch *Friend Ladder *BA Flag *Friend Bracelet These Special Items can also be collected from visiting your Neighbors, and from the Friendship Center. #DO NOT Gift the Friend Bracelet. These are by far the most common thing received on visits to your Neighbors. You (and therefore your Neighbors as well) should have an oversupply of Friend Bracelets after only your first visit to all your Neighbors, assuming you have filled all of your 10 Neighbor slots. #The first Special Item you will all need is the BA Flag, for the Brightwood Embassy quest. So it is the best Gift in the early game. #After that, just Gift back the same thing that your Neighbor sends you. It is the only way they have of telling you what they need, unless they have a current Building asking for the item. #Always check check the Requested Items first, even though it is last on the community Inbox screen. Fulfil those requests before accepting any Gifts. Otherwise you will find that you guessed wrong when being asked to Gift back to the Neighbor whose Gift you just accepted. Then, when you go to fulfil their request, you will be told that you already sent them a Gift that day, so you must wait until tomorrow. But of course, they needed it today!